


When Luke Met Charlie

by TheSquiglet



Category: Class (TV 2016), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M, This is a complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Luke and Charlie just have a really quick chat. After all people like them have got to stick together.This was actually written as a one-shot from a tumblr prompt and especially for - weprefertoeatout on Tumblr.





	When Luke Met Charlie

The reason Luke had popped in was because his mum and friend had been following the same thing he and Miss Quill had. Neither had had time to call the 'Bunghole Defense Squad' with it happening as soon as they stepped outside. Not even Matteusz was there as he'd gone round to see Ram for a bit. He'd been gone for two days mentioning it was something called a 'sleepover'. Charlie had no clue, why would you go over to a friend's house when you saw them so often? And at school as well?

Maybe it felt bad to say so as well but he did miss him. He and Matti were so used to being in each other's space now that it just felt so odd. That's when Luke decided to clear his throat drawing him back into the room.

"What's making your brain think so hard like that? Something occupying your thoughts? I've been told i'm a good listener, well Clyde says I am but I think that's just because we've known since we were kids starting secondary together. We do share quite a bit actually now that I think about it but I never think it's something bad because well...it's just Clyde"

"Your friend? Oh well I suppose it's something. My boyfriend - Matteusz - he's been living with us since some stuff happened. I know something's hurt him but he won't tell me what it is. Do you think it's because he's my boyfriend and not his friend?"

"Clyde actually taught me this and I've since picked it up myself but if there's something he wants to tell you then he'll tell you otherwise there's no point pushing the subject. If you do then you'll hurt the person even further and maybe lose some trust you had built up"

"Hmm... I suppose you are right. I just..don't know how to fix it. I wish I knew how to fix it. Take his mind off it or something, isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Ah right. Is that name Polish? I just thought it sounded like it is all. I don't think I could put myself in this situation to try and help you figure it out either. Sounds like something h might have to sort out himself. You just have to be there when things do work out. I've only ever gotten hate from strangers when I've held Sanjay's hand down the street. Mum and my friends have never cared. With what we handle there's really no time for prejudice in our world and if there was then Mum would just have got her sonic lipstick out before you could say alien"

Charlie chuckled nervously at that quip. It was hard to not to think anything but the fact this boy had been so blunt when talking and so accepting. Now he was learning that Luke could maybe just 'get' it after all. Luke however had seen his eyes widened and carried on talking. You needed friends in this world and it seemed Charlie had the same problems starting out as he had.

"Yeah Sanjay and I have been together for about two years now, well almost two years. We met at Oxford university. He lets me be me. Lets me vent, laugh, cry and gives me the support I need and also the best hugs. It's great having your best friend beside you even when one of us is travelling. No hate from anyone would make me stop loving him. I could gush about him for days on end. Rani actually tells me off when I talk about him too much but I know how she is with Clyde. It's nice to see them on double dates or on other things as well though. I don't know what I'd do without any of them or without mum. It's sad when we are apart though however I know he'd never do anything because of the trust and love we've built up" Luke chastised himself for speaking so much again. Thankfully Sarah-Jane hadn't gotten the full brunt of this yet but she would one day. He hoped she wouldn't get so wistful when thinking back to her own experiences of love and the Doctor. Especially when he properly introduced him to her and stayed round not just for a coffee date.

"I suppose it's the same with me and Matteusz, only the difference is who I am and who he is"

"You don't have to lie to me Charlie. I know. I deal with this on a weekly basis. I think it carries round to Oxford because of who mum is really"

"Very well. The only difference is because I'm an alien and he isn't. Also I seem to get into the worst trouble. Sometimes I think I'm just so lucky but other times...I think I shouldn't deserve to have him. He's got such a good heart. It's so human. That and the fact he's so patient with explaining to me when I don't understand actions or words. He's funnier than people give him credit for. I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose his warmth or comfort. I can't even afford to think about losing him because it'll be painful when I do. He's just so..moral and sometimes I hate his sense of justice. Sometimes I hate his parents and how they made him feel. Like he's nothing. We've been through a lot recently and he hasn't left me yet. I'm amazed. Even Miss Quill doesn't mind him!"

Luke chuckled, he knew how some of that went. Hearing Charlie go on about him, he was glad that he got to hear someone else talk about the love of their life and act like a sap. Even in this world when some were so determined to keep them apart. The atmosphere in the room had changed from a heavily awkward one to something more peaceful. Both had needed to speak earlier even if it had been of nothing. Besides it was great to have some form of ally and bond. Here they could say whatever - well sort of - and not be judged. Someone new. A new friend. Someone who wasn't bonded together by war or for the good fight. Here sipping tea was someone who was making the effort to just talk to Charlie. He finally felt as if he was on the same page as someone.

"Did Sanjay ever?"

"Yes. He wondered why I would never really get ill like others and it got really hard to hide it. Especially when he saw me without a belly button once. So one day I just outright told him. I told him I was created by the Bane and how Mrs Wormwood kept trying to take me back even when I was happier being with Sarah-Jane. He took it fairly well but he was definitely shocked. Then I had to explain my world and why I sometimes went out and came back with the oddest stains on my shirt or whenever I changed the subject when I spoke to everyone from Bannerman road on Skype. I was terrified after bearing it all he'd leave however one day he saw and thought it was wise to follow me. I almost put him in danger. I cried for a week after that. He came through afterwards. He accepted it. He was hurt that I didn't tell him right away but could see why I didn't and not to hide it anymore from him. Cried after that as well. I think he's the right fit for me"

"I felt the same actually but maybe just a little more in the fact that we have arguments sometimes even though I know it's normal and doesn't affect what we have talks and dates, just means it's real right? I love him. I wish for nothing more except Rhodia back I suppose but I'm happy. I assume so anyway. I wish you could meet him, you might get on.

"And I you for Sanjay. I bet they'd get along themselves. Maybe we could arrange something one day when we're both free from our...activities. Saving the world. And for the record in case you haven't heard it yet from anyone, I think Matteusz is very lucky.

"I think Sanjay's very lucky too"

"He's definitely not perfect. But I think I'm right in saying we chose people who are perfect for us. May be we so lucky to keep them for as long as we wish for them"

"Hear hear, Luke Smith"


End file.
